Teamfight
by xDisturbed
Summary: When Ahri feels like having some serious "fun", she uses her charms for the good and the bad, tricking 9 other female champions into a vacant Summoner's Rift where they will all experience some real and naughty "fun". Yuri/Lesbian, Smut, Lemon, Orgy/Group, and Sex. Includes: Akali, Nidalee, Irelia, Riven, Ahri, Katarina, Miss Fortune, Caitlyn, Sona and Janna.
1. Prologue (Chapter 1)

**Skins**:

Classic Nidalee

Nurse Akali

Battlebunny Riven

Frostblade Irelia

Classic Ahri

Kitty Kat Katarina

Arcade Miss Fortune

Officer Caitlyn

Classic Sona

Hextech Janna

* * *

"I feel like having some _real_ fun. Some _naughty_, _dirty, filthy_ fun." I spoke to my orb as it floated above my palm. A few seconds pass by; the orb showed me faint observations of 9 other female champions. Then it showed Summoner's Rift with pink fog of war, and then it showed me using my charm skill.

A few minutes pass by; I leaned back, sinking into my chair as I stare at the ceiling.

Whenever I ask my orb for _sex-related fun_, it always, _always_ tells me what to do to fill even my most haste needs, no matter how badly I want it, or how hard it is to fulfill my needs.

Now, what it told me to do sounds _extremely_ fun, and extremely _naughty_. Something Evelynn would even find pleasure in.

Mm… It showed me Summoner's Rift, then 9 other champions. Including me, that's 10 champions on Summoner's Rift, the requirement to use the map, no matter what the purpose. It also showed pink fog of war instead of the usual black, implying that I would have to 'fumigate' the Rift with a gas version of my charm spell.

Nidalee, Akali, Irelia, Riven, Katarina, Miss Fortune, Caitlyn, Janna and Sona. What a great, formidable roster. I'll just charm them and trick them into wearing their sexiest outfit, and get them to go whomever I want them to have some 'fun' with. I'll take Katarina on myself, seeing as we had had quite the experience before that she like to codename 'Red Vixen'.

No time to waste; it's almost 12:00AM, one hour before spectating is turned off so we can have as much privacy as needed...

* * *

**Akali's POV:**

Slowly, trembling, I walked in to the lane, biting my lips as my body was overcame with lust, rushing to the bush to conceal myself before my enemy could see. On my knees I closed my eyes, hidden within the bush I as I observed Nidalee prowl into sight. As if I weren't' already so horny, she dug her spear into the ground, swaying her hips around the pole as she seductively danced.

I felt my excitement run down my leg, I worry that my juices would appear on my stockings as they descended my inner thigh. As I tried to contain myself in the bush, a faint pink aura began to linger in the Summoner's Rift, and as soon as I caught scent of it, I lost control. I lost control of everything.

As if my instincts took over, I emerged from the bush; the tanned beauty dancing upon the pole seemed to have her eyes locked on me, her lips being licked by her feline tongue as she gestured for me to come hither. As soon as we stood face to face, I pushed her against the wall, my lips against hers as my hands rubbed her body, feeling her hot skin against my fingertips as my lips went to her neck, sucking her skin as my hands began to patrol her thighs, making her quiver as her hands sprawled against my back.

My hands climbed her back, feeling her skin as my fingers pulled the string of her brassiere, dropping the brown fur that confined her large, round orbs.

"Here my nurse… I think it's time for my examination~."

**Riven's POV:**

* * *

I'm not sure what I'm searching for. It feels like my body is controlling itself as I traverse this jungle, my heels lightly splashing in the river between purple and blue jungle. Irelia emerged from the pink fog of war, her blade descending softly to the floor as its tips dug into the ground. Her hips sway fiercely as she approached me.

"It's the kitsune; she's causing all of this."

"Causing what?"

She pushed me against the wall, her soft lips pressing against mine before she withdrew from the kiss, looking me in the eye.

"I know it's affecting you to, because you didn't refuse my touch."

She returned to kissing me, my hands descending to her rear, her large, round behind in my palms as my fingertips squeezed down on her firm ass.

She descended my body, her hands on my back as she brought the zipper down with her, my corset becoming loose as I began to slip out of it.

"Keep the heels on, please."

I tried my best, the corset on the floor as I remained in the full dark purple stockings and pink lingerie.

Irelia embraced me once again; her hands on my back once again as her fingers crawled up my skin. Her fingers underneath my brassiere as she unclipped it, tossing it to the side frivolously before her hands came to cup my breasts.

Now that I think of it, Ahri probably has something to do with this, not that I'm complaining…

**Miss Fortune POV:**

* * *

That long pointy eared bitch! Stole my Sona from me! How dare she, steal my busty maven from my grasp just before I plant my lips on hers. Now she has her on the fucking floor, straddling her waist as she kisses her fucking lips!

"Sarah. Why the angry look?"

I turned my head, Caitlyn dressed as one god damn sexy police officer stole my attention. She approached me, playing with her handcuffs as she came to embrace me, something she hasn't done in ages.

"We used to have some fun, Sarah."

She brought my hands behind my back, handcuffing them as she planted her lips on mine, pushing her tongue in my mouth as they danced together.

"How about for old times' sake. How's that sound?"

"Sounds fine to me_, Officer_~."

**Sona's POV:**

* * *

This is something I'd never do, and especially in public. But why is it that I'm letting Janna ogle my breasts through my clothes as she left hickeys on my neck? And why is it that I want to do the same back to her? Make her moan; make her writhe as my fingers thrust inside her. Make her scream my name. Make her mine. Such lewd feelings are emanating from me, and it's because of that vixen. They say her charm brings out your true nature. Am I really a sex craving machine?

Janna's hands groped my breasts, kneading them through my blue cloth as she sucked on my flesh. My nipples stood firm, visible from beneath my clothes as Janna pushed a hand underneath the top, groping my breast in her hand as she tweaked the nipple between her fingers. I wish I could tell her what I want her to do. But it's exciting to see what she's going to do, because even if it's so normal to other people, the feeling of her pulling down my robes, exposing my breasts, was so exciting to me, and I feel like I couldn't get enough.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is chapter 1 of many; the story does NOT end here. Please follow if you liked for updates on new chapters.**

**Also, when the ladies reference to having done it before, it refers to my other fan-fictions where they've engaged in similar encounters.**

**Those stories are; Miss Fortune's misfortune-less adventures and Red Vixen**


	2. Mid (Chapter 2)

**Author's Note:**** Man, quite slow on the chapter, but I'm quite motivated to get future chapters out sooner! In this chapter, Ahri and Katarina have had a sexual encounter that they refer to multiple times in this lemon. It's one of my separate stories titled 'Red Vixen' but you don't have to read it to understand this one at all. **

**When Ahri speaks '~' means she is being flirtatious and is extending the end of the word.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"We've had some fun before~."

She spoke with a sultry tone, her palm against my check while her thumb brushed against my lips. Her free hand advancing to my rear, clutching my rear as her fingers press against false fur.

"The Fox against the cat~. Did you know the fox is in the canine family? - That _means_ we're rivals~."

The Vixen's hand slid underneath my shorts, grasping my rear while she kisses on my neck.

"Mm... my _lovely_ pussy cat, please raise your hands~."

I obliged to her request, raising my hands above my head by her appeal, her hands expelling my top from my chest as she slid them up my arms, tossing it on the floor.

Ahri descended to the floor, on her knees while her tails sprawled behind her. She placed a hand on the floor; a large red blanket conjured underneath us.

"As a succubus, I can do whatever, as long as it's related to lovemaking. Now come, and that won't be the only time I'll be asking you to~."

I joined her on the sheet; she pushed me down while straddling my waist, her hands seizing my breasts while two tails held my hands above my head.

My pink nipples were between her finger tips, being rolled and tweaked and bit down on. I forgot the touch of the seductive Vixen, a touch I craved since our first engagement.

She stripped every strap of my body, my daggers and belts on the dirt before she removed my fur boots, re-ascending for the sole purpose of pulling down my shorts. With her tongue moving along her lips, she slipped my boots back on, straddling my right thigh while she leaned down, our breasts pressed together while her tongue pushed through my lips, dancing with mine just as her fingers tiptoe along my stomach.

"My sexy little pussy cat~."

She spoke with a humid tone, her fingers slipping underneath my panties as her tips pressed against my oh-so sensitive bud~.

"You are very excited, my pussy cat~. Why don't I calm you down~?"

While she finished her sentence, her middle finger pushed inside of me, making me shudder and whisper her name. Her finger gestured me to 'come hither' while her index pushed in, mirroring the actions of the middle whilst they pump within my womanhood.

Suddenly, like she was trying to make me beg, she withdrew her god-forsaken fingers. Standing up while she pulled the hemline of her kimono up, stripping her of the exquisite white and red garment before dropping it gently on the floor. The Vixen's breast bounced upon removal of the kimono, softly returning to idleness as she remained in her shoes and white, lace panties.

"We need to be fair. We need to have the same amount of, - _coverings_ on~"

She spoke with sympathy, a soft smile on her lovely lips as she pulled her panties down her slim, sensuous legs, her eyes locking on to mine as her lower lip became trapped between her teeth.

"We need to be fair~."

She spoke while falling to her knees, approaching me to let her fingers slip underneath the waistline of my panties, pulling them down my legs as her eyes locked on to mine, her lips licked by her sharp tongue as she blew me a kiss.

Ahri's tongue traveled up and along my legs, slowly licking my skin making me bit my lips, restricting myself from any self-pleasure whilst I let her work her wonders.

"Good things come to those who _wait_~."

She kissed around my womanhood, her soft lips pressing against my warm skin as she jumped across my wet cavern of awaiting pleasure, making me slightly writhe in sexual agony. Her tongue circled my nether regions, slowing down as she closed in on my sex, letting a few seconds pass by as the tenseness filled the air…

"Ugh!"

A moan escaped my lips as I shot up, closing my eyes while my mouth was opposite, falling back down against the sheet as Ahri worked wonders against my womanhood. Her favor-pointed tongue caressed my most-sensitive bud, shooting a rising pleasure-some feeling throughout my body originating from my hips.

I felt a soft and furry texture circling my nipples, my eyes opening to see the Vixen's white tails to be fondling my breasts. An overwhelming feeling of euphoric pleasure began to surface just as her invasive fingers thrust in, joining her clit-licking tongue as they infiltrated my wet cavern that she liked to describe as; "succulent".

My hand that grasped into the sheet seemed to conjure a mind of its own, seizing Ahri's head as my fingers weaved into her hair, tugging on to her raven locks while animalistic moans flee from my lips. Vulgar words and Ahri's name escaped my mouth, paired with the sound of brisk, turbulent pleas of pleasure.

Ahri's fingers went deeper within my dripping sex, her fingers buried inside me while they curled at the peak of pleasure, making me beg for more, shouting her name as I begged her to fuck me.

Her fingers became quicker, moving at a blistering and powerful speed, breeding a powerful scream from my lips as an electric jolt of ecstasy rushed throughout every nerve of my body, my vision becoming blurry as a prolonged "Ah!" suddenly became the only word in my vocabulary. My nectar jetting from my spread lips as Ahri's fingers became impossibly quicker, becoming a violent quick blur as every single sense in my body seemed to fade as pleasure became dominant. My orgasm becoming an everlasting and abiding climax that ceased to end as I hold onto it with moribund endurance.

Ahri's head rose from between my legs, her lips being licked by her spoiled tongue, fingers stained in my nectar rose to her lips. I watched the Vixen savor my taste, her tainted duo of fingers popping from her lips as she sucked them dry, licking her nectar covered lips with a satisfied smile.

"Mm… I must admire your merit. You showed a superior tenacity than before."

She blew a kiss at me; a bolting rejuvenation of energy intoxicated my body as the pink heart hit me. The enervating feeling fled my body as I jumped to my feet, the Vixen on her knees below me, smirking with her hands in her lap.

"It's time for you to give back~."

With a swift move, I tackled the nude succubus, making her gasp as I claimed dominance, my hands progress to her breasts. Her large round orbs between my kneading hands as my lips were pressed between her cleavage, running my tongue down her ivory skin whilst my hands changed steps.

I was straddled on the Vixen, my thumbs and index simultaneously rolling and pinching her salmon nipples while she moaned.

"Mm, Kitty, you've gotten better since the last time. Who have you been pract-"

I bit down on a peaked nipple, my tongue circling her areola as my fingers slowly cascade down her tempting body. As my fingers reached waist, I began to descend her body with my lips, gently kissing her hot skin as I drew near her womanhood.

My ass was high in the air as my face was down between Ahri's legs, her juices slowly flowing down her thighs acted as a stimulus, making me lap up the juices as I climbed her leg with my lips, reaching her soaked womanhood that dripped for my touch. My thumbs spread her southern lips, and I leaned forward, tapping her nectar as my tongue pushed in, feeling my tongue bask in her wet cavern.

She gasped, I looked up and saw the Vixen playing with her breasts, tweaking and rolling her soft pink nipples while my tongue plundered moans from the goddess.

The splendid taste of her nectar overwhelmed me; the flourished taste of her angelic juices flooded my mine, and a relentless being awaken inside me that drove for sexual pleasure.

I withdrew from Ahri, sitting down between her legs as I grabbed them, raising them up and resting them on my shoulders as her womanhood trickled in front of my face. I leaned in, pushing my tongue in while she gasped from my sudden actions. My tongue withdrawing from her womanhood as I licked her sex, my tongue flickering against her bud before I suddenly pushed it back in,

"M.I.A Mid! Katarina is lost between my legs~!"

My tongue felt the roof of her cavern as it withdrew in the cycle of its pleasure-giving pattern, the Vixen's long legs wrapping around my neck as a needy attempt to draw my tongue deeper.

"Ugh! You are much skilled than before~! Who have you been practicing on?"

I withdrew my tongue, my lips on her clitoris as I began to suck deeply, my fingers invading her womanhood in seek of pleas of my her crying my name aloud. They found what they desired, the Vixen screaming my name as her juices jet against my lips, her sweet nectar filling my mouth as she settled down, chest heaving erratically as she attempted to regain breath.

"You exceeded my expectations Katarina~."

She stood up, seemingly unaffected by fatigue, holding her hand out before the sudden rustling of the bushes stole our attention.

* * *

**Author's Note:**** Damn! I wonder who's in the bush...**


	3. Jungle (Chapter 3)

Irelia's hands kneaded my breasts, her tongue circling my collar while I admired her round ass against my needy fingertips. Her fingers traversing to my nipples, gently rolling them between her deft fingers, tweaking rose nipples as her lips silenced my moans, her tongue pushing through as mine tangled with hers. The Warrior sought and conquered dominance, her tongue assuming control just before she withdrew her kiss, letting her mouth run down my body as she slowly descended to her knees, her lips against my burning body while she inched downward, toying with me while my lip was bit.

She parted my legs, giggling as I felt her finger press against my panties, the dampen fabric against her tip as she brought her finger to her lips, sampling my nectar as she looked up at me, licking her lips as she mocked me.

"Let me takes these off before they get any dirtier."

She had a way with words, - and foreplay. Pulling my pink panties down my thighs as she left them around ankle wearing heels, leaning forward to let her face become absent between my legs, her tongue traversing my inner thighs while her hands progressed to my rear, gripping my ass in her strong, firm hands.

The Ionian proved to be much skilled, tending my animalistic needs as her tongue lapped up the nectar that lightly tricked down my thigh, her tongue finding the spawn point of the juice as she pressed against my womanhood, making me instantly buck my hips against her face as I moaned her name.

Her tongue flickered against my oh-so sensitive bud, my lips bit to restrain the animalistic moans from that fled my mouth. My hand sought her head, pushing her against my womanhood as I bucked my hips against her tongue, writing in ecstasy as my eyes slightly tear up from the overwhelming pleasure. I hope today won't be the only day Irelia has my face between my hips.

Her fingers came to thrust inside me, pumping forward at an aching pace that left me yearning for more. My hips seemed to control themselves as I rode her deft sword wielding fingers, moaning a mantra of "fucks" while she sucked at my clitoris.

Her fingers became quicker, nimbly siphoning every ounce of pleasure in my body and letting them jolt through my hips. The tips of her digits curled at the end of each thrust, making me turnover as I curse her name, my body feeling featherweight while my presence seemed to roam to an ascendant level. Basically, the sex was good.

The new and overwhelming experience of woman sexual interaction was a favoured and now, a much preferred experience, something I would cherish every everlasting second of. Just like how I feebly held on to my posture as I rode Irelia's fingers, biting my lips as my juices squirt against Irelia's fingers, tainting her lips as she withdrew her stained fingers from my womanhood.

My knees were trembling, I tried to stand still but I ended up sliding against the wall, landing on my rear as Irelia was kneeling between my legs, fingers in her mouth as she relished the taste of womanly nectar while her fingers were cloaked between her lips.

I closed my eyes, resting my head against the wall as I let the time pass by, trying to recollect my composure to experiment on Irelia's curvaceous body. My nude chest heaved as I panted, my eyes opening to discover blue lingerie clad Irelia unveil to my lust seeking eyes. Immediately, my attention averted to her thick, luscious ass that swallowed the G-string between its swollen cheeks.

I felt my tongue run across my lips, biting my lower as I stood to my feet, stepping out of my soaked panties as I approached the well-endowed woman, embracing her from behind to let my hands roam her chiselled warrior body. My hands running across the fine lines that defined her strength, my sapped nectar running down my thigh as I greedily felt her up.

The Ionian turned around. Her seductive smile pressed against mine while I tasted my essence on her lips.

"On the floor."

I obliged, falling to my knees as I looked up at the half naked warrior stand in front of me. She fell to her knees, pushing me down back against the dirt, ascending my torso as her legs wrapped around my head, her blue panties soaked in front of my lips while her under boobs were the only available sight for looming upwards.

"Use your teeth, Riven."

I leaned upward raising my head to bite on her panties, the wet fabric between my teeth while I pulled down. I used my hands to bring them to her knees, she raised them up to let me leave it around her ankles, just before reversing her position so her large behind sat upon my face.

I felt privileged to have Irelia's thick and ample behind on my face, her dripping womanhood trickling down her thighs while my head rose up to meet it. My tongue ran up and down Irelia's sex, her fat ass grinding against my face as she moaned, playing with her breasts while my tongue pushed in, eliciting a strong fierce moan from the warrior that drove me to plunder more.

My hands came to grasp her heart-shaped ass, nails digging into her thick cheeks as I eat her out, digging into the buffet while the chef grinded her hips against my 'plate'. Her sweet nectar dripping down into my mouth while my tongue sapped moans from the seated woman. Her moans become erratic while she writhed in spot, her vocabulary consisting of my name and frantic pleas of pleasure.

My pace increased, my tongue moving at a race-driven pace while squeezed her firm rear, clutching her skin as I pushed my tongue as deeply as I could, thrusting as fast as possible. The Ionian screaming as she grated her hips against my forceful tongue, juices betting against my mouth as my tongue was sullied in her nectar.

She got off my face, which was stained in her juices as she came to kiss me, panties around her ankles as she tastes her own juices on my lips. She licked her own nectar of my face as my hands clutched on to her firm rear, basking in her well-endowed buttocks before she un-straddled me.

Irelia removed the panties from around her ankles, getting to her knees as she held a hand out. I held onto it, getting on my feet.

"Let's go see the Vixen who's causing this all."

I nodded my head, together, we walked mid, silently kneeling in the brush as we observed Ahri and Katarina.


	4. Top (Chapter 4)

**Author's Note:**** I updated the skins, Miss Fortune will now be using her Arcade skin.**

* * *

On the floor our tongues danced together, my hands grasping her large orbs while I straddled her thigh. I grinded against her thigh, lips on a firm nipple as my fingers tweaked the chocolate twin that echoed its pair's erectness. The cougar moaned, my tongue flicking against her chocolate summit just before I came to suckle down on it as my fingers came to twist and pull her un-mouthed nipple.

A low purr emanated from her bosom, her lower lip bit as her green eyes locked with mine. Her ecstatic gaze stimulating me to become a lust-driven machine whose engine was the cougar's pleas of blissful pleasure.

My hands snaked underneath her fur loincloth, feeling her excitement on her inner thighs as my fingers explore her long legs. I descended her curvaceous body, pulling the loincloth down her fur boot wearing legs as she held her legs together, allowing me to strip her of her loincloth as the exposed beauty lied with her hands on her bosom.

My tongue ran across my lips, her sinfully curvaceous body driving my excitement tenfold. I slowly crawled forward, letting my hands run up her slim, long legs as I ascended her figure, getting on my stomach as my tongue came to patrol her luster thighs.

Her sweet juices danced upon my taste buds as my tongue caressed betwixt her thighs.

"Ms. Nursey~…"

She spoke with a seductive purr to her drawn out sentence, I looked up from between her legs, the scent of her dripping womanhood filling my tongue as we locked eyes.

"I can't seem to achieve fulfillment on my own. Do you think you can help~?"

Her seductive role-play ignited a burning lust that needed fuel to inaugurate.

"I think I can help with that… Let me take care of your 'problem'."

I spoke trembling, my concupiscent state creating difficulty to form words. I began to approach my patients dripping womanhood, my tongue against her thighs as I drew nigh.

"Nurse Akali, please, don't prolong the examination, we must begin the tests~!"

She wrapped her legs around my head, pushing my face into her soaked womanhood, I immediately pushed my tongue in as my nose pressed against her clitoris. The second I pushed my tongue against her succulent womanhood, a loud rambunctious gasp escaped from the cougar, my eyes looking up to observe her chest heaving at a steady pace.

In a piecemeal manner, I licked her delectable tasting sex, her moans matching the gradual pace of my strokes, her hand coming to her breasts to aid her ecstasy filled trip to climax.

"Mm… Ms. Nursey~! You are very experienced at pleasing a woman~."

Her voice was breathless, but sensual; every word she spoke always had a steamy and erotic tone, the sultriness increasing by an astounding amount during our impassioned examination.

I dragged my tongue up, against her pink sex, meeting her clitoris to let the tip of my muscle flick against her bud, eliciting prolonged shudders from the woman who had her legs around my head. My lips on her bud, sucking down fiercely as the cougar frantically writhed and screamed as her hips brought my tongue firmly against her sex, her figure shuddering as her mouth aloud pleas of pleasure to escape.

One last lick and Nidalee came, her juices spilling out her moist cavern as I greedily lapped up her angelic nectar, her sense deafening essence dancing on my taste buds as I basked in her climax, her legs loosening from my neck as I came to my knees.

Sitting on the back of my heels, I observed the tired cougar as I licked my lips, getting every last drop of Nidalee to savour. Her bosom heaved as she gathered her breath, her lip bit while her eyes stayed closed as her inner thighs stayed stained with her excitement.

I stood up, my unruly excitement tainting my white panties; I bit my lip in fear of it dripping down and staining my thigh high stockings. When the prior became true, the cougar stood up with a vigorous rejuvenation of energy.

"Nurse~, you seem quite affected by your efforts."

She came closer, her eyes on my waist as mines were on hers.

"Let me repay you~."

She came to me, kissing me as we return to the floor, hands in hair as her tongue danced in my mouth. I moaned as we kissed, her hands slowly unbuttoning my top, reaching to the fifth button as my white brassiere became exposed.

She slid her hands underneath the nurse fabric, unclipping my laced brassiere as she tossed it to the side, bringing my top to cover my nipples, leaving the inner side of my breasts exposed. She licked her lips, basking in the observation of the sexy nurse appearance I took on, her mouth-watering as her lips kissed between my bosom, descending my heated body reaching my navel.

"What I did for you was my pleasure; you don't have to repay me."

"My treat, let me."

"Of course, but come here."

She ascended my body, ass high in the air as her face came close to mine. I leaned forward, kissing her lips as my hands came to hold hers, turning her around and bringing her into my lap as I fondled her breasts from behind, kissing on her neck as I kneaded her breasts.

"Ugh! Please Akali, let me please you!"

"I will let you get what you want, as long as you let me get what I want."

"What is it that you want, Ms. Nursey?"

"Sit on my face while you take care of my needs."

I rested my back against the soil, the Huntress's feet beside my shoulders as her womanhood remained ahead of my face. I felt her hands run down my legs, her digits coming back up to pull my stained panties down my legs, slipping them from my feet as she tossed them to the side.

She leaned down, her large breasts pressing against my hips as her tongue circled my dripping womanhood, lapping my excitement that hadn't already stained my stockings.

She moaned, showing pleasure in the taste of my nectar, her lips on my clitoris as she began to deeply suck against my bud.

I gasped, leaning forward Nidalee's rear obstructed my vision, her womanhood dripping down her thighs as I pushed my face between her buttocks, fingers digging into her rear as I pushed my tongue inside her pussy. A prolonged moan escaped the Huntress as her hot breath heated my sex, my tongue flickering inside her succulent sex as she struggled to contain her moans, withdrawing her tongue to exude a plea of pleasure.

I leaned back, pushing two fingers in her womanhood pumping relentlessly, her hips rocking from my fingers that pumping inside her. My kama-wielding digits stained from her juices as they shallowly came out before the blurrily thrust back in.

"Ugh! I can feel your deft kama-wielding fingers curling inside of me!"

She spoke with feeble strength, and if I were to speak, I would to. Her feline tongue flickering tongue left me breathless and tiresome as my fingers somehow managed to vigorously plunder moans from Nidalee as I curled at the end of each thrust.

She refrained from sucking at my sex, her fingers held together as she vehemently rubbed my sex. Simultaneous pleasure became nearly impossible as we both progressed to fulfilment. I quickened my pace, the Huntress's juices jetting on my fingers as I fiercely thrust my deft fingers inside her pussy, her moans increasingly loud as her legs shuddered.

Her encroaching climax producing a quick and harsh beast whose fingers violently stimulated my sex, making me cum as my juices spilled against her fingers. We screamed in unison, our body numbing orgasms jolting through our nerves as a eutrophic feeling overwhelmed our being.

Our pants filled our ears as sound seemed to take over, nothing but the tiresome noise our heaving bosoms produced filled the air. Nidalee rested beside me, her head by my feet as mines were the same. A minute passes by and the ambient sound of the pink dust-like trail that traveled into the river, fading from vision at mid lane's brush.

We stood up, following the trail unquestioningly, our feet in the shallow water of the River as we observed the scenery. On the dry floor where blue buff lead in to the river, Riven's Battlebunny corset and Irelia's Frostblade outfit were on the floor, followed by blue and pink lingerie sprawled against the dirt.

"The junglers seemed to have some fun."

Nidalee's eyes roamed the scene as we walked by the scene of clothes.

I laughed, we walked in to the brush, eyes on the action that was happening mid lane.

Nidalee looked over to me, looking at the grass we were kneeling in.

"The junglers were in here."

I looked at her, looking at the grass.

"Yeah, the grass is flat, but now the junglers are mid."


	5. Support (Chapter 5)

Her tongue circled my areola, her slim fingers running down my body, an ecstatic feeling rushing through my nerves as her teeth came to bite down on a pink summit. I moaned, my untamed excitement boiling my blood as my skin burned underneath her humid touch.

She looked up, her eyes locking onto mine as her lips became a playful smile. As her hands ran down my thighs, sliding across my skin, her lips veiled my unattended breast, biting down on the salmon mountain, making me bite my lips as if there were a moan to contain.

Her figure descended my body, bringing my blue robes down with her. Her gaze was locked on mine, her lips being licked by her sharp tongue as she traversed south, blue fabric between her fingers as she reached her destination.

"Panties are present, but no bra?"

I nodded, the elven woman bringing the fabric from my feet, gently laying it aside as she re-ascended my body. A pink summit stood firm between her fingers, her eyes on mine as she licked her lips in a seductive manner.

"Sona~…"

My name came from her lips as she pulled on a nipple, her form descending my body once again. Soft, seductive kisses against my body as she was on her knees, between my legs her lips were licked by her tongue.

She cautiously approached my southern lips, her soft lips pushing against my womanhood, the alien feeling of another woman's touch leaving me already breathless. With two fingers, she spread my womanly lips, her tongue pushing against my moist velvet shooting a ringing sensation through my body.

Her eyes looked up at me, her tongue flickering against my clitoris before she brought it between her lips, sucking vigorously causing me to writhe erratically. She halted her sucking, returning to massaging my lovebud, letting me calm down before she deceivingly returned to sucking my sweet spot, reviving my erratic breathing and writhing.

Lawlessly, my legs besieged around the Mage, bringing her seasoned thrusts deeper within my soaked cavern. My hands unrestrictedly climbed my body, my breasts in my groping hands while I fondled myself with animalistic manner. As I felt rushing surges awakening within my being, it was like Janna could hear my thoughts.

In my head, I begged and begged; my moans ringing within my mind as vision became blurry. In between mind-moans, I begged Janna, looking down between my own hand-grasped breasts, a pleading and pitiful expression was worn on my face. The Mage looked up at me, a seductively beguiling smile trailing my mindset from climax.

As I forgot I remembered, her breakneck speed digits pumping my sugar while I felt my sweet walls tightly hugging Janna's duet of fingers. My breasts bouncing to her forceful rhythm, my hair sprawled as a surging feeling descended my body, every nerve becoming sensitive as my mind seemed to leave Runeterra.

I stretched and curled my toes as I came, my juices trickling into Janna's lapful mouth as I writhed and twisted. My vision blurry and my mind dizzy, a pure ecstatic feeling overwhelming my body as it felt as if I were swimming in a sea of pleasure.

Janna climbed over me like a curtain, her sullied lips on mine as our tongues danced. I could taste myself, and soon, I hope I'll be the one delivering her taste by kiss.

A gleam of pink light shined across the surface, producing an almost blinding light that suddenly faded away to unveil something: A heart-shaped chest was left on the floor. Its body painted in small hearts that mirrored Ahri's charm, a pink aura lowly glimmering around it.

Janna looked at me, I looked at Janna.

"What is it?"

Janna and I looked over, remembering that we hadn't gone bot alone. Miss Fortune was on the floor, her wrists appearing to be cuffed as Caitlyn got up. Both were near nude, some clothes were still present, but otherwise they had sex.

Janna got up, meeting Caitlyn at the mysterious box. They exchanged an awkward look, Caitlyn glancing at me before she returned her attention the chest. Janna bent over, her fingers reaching for the lid, pushing up the heart shaped cover as the gleaming light vanished.

As I observed Janna, her eyes lit up with excitement, licking her lips as she grabbed things, unbeknownst to me and alien to my touch. She came rushing back, falling to her knees as she presented a '_toy_'.

A long and thick pink rod was in her hand, followed by a small remote and an inpatient smile.

"This _will_ shake your world. _Literally_."

Janna was still clad in clothes, hurriedly; she stripped herself of her outfit, removing everything but her stockings and boots, keeping that sexy look that pleases my eyes.

Janna came to her knees; her excitement stained on her inner-thigh while my excitement did the same. The sex-craving Sona has re-awakened to experience the fruitful journey of sex toys.

Janna rubbed oil on the rod, a glistening sheen on her fingers as I perversely ogled Janna stroke the toy.

"It's sex oil that makes sex better."

I watched as Janna closed her eyes as she slowly pushed the studded vibrator inside of her, lower lip belt while mines was the same. An audible moan escaped her lips as she shuddered. She got closer, placing a leg over mine, locked together like a pair of scissors. I sat back and watched, quizzically tilting my head as I observed the Mage demonstrate sexual prowess.

The aforementioned pushed the bumpy large rod inside of me as well, Janna and I sharing a third of the protruding vibrator. As the toy entered my pussy, I immediately shuddered, _every_ bump on the toy, _every inch_ it pushed in, was _far_ more intense than I anticipated.

"When the oil touches you, it will heighten the pleasure of your entire body. You will be able to feel _every little bump_."

Janna held a remote in her hand, pushing a small lever upward from **OFF** to **LOW**. Immediately, the vibrator began to quake, eliciting a sharp moan from Janna as she held on to my leg. The pink vibrator was near swallowed within our womanhood, the rattling toy rumbling our sweet walls that tightly grasped its bumps.

As the vibrator shook our sweet walls, Janna began to grind against the toy, looking at me with a bit lip I felt I had to do the same. My hips were rocking against the rod, practically riding it as my elbows were in the dirt, Janna's grasp keeping us locked together like scissors.

The rattling sensation of the foreign toy was far more intense than any sexual encounter I've engaged. I felt as if I was going to come any moment but the climax wasn't there, as if this oil makes pleasure feel like constant climax and climax itself was as far more intense pleasure.

Suddenly, the vibrator intensity increased. I could feel every bump on the rod as it quaked my hugging walls. Uncontrollably, I began to grind my hips faster and fiercer against Janna's bucking force, the Mage's body sheen in sweat while her breasts ricochet to our riding rhythm.

My body was doing the same, as if I never noticed, my mind too focused on our current engagement, our bodies working with and against our animalistic rhythm. I envy the Mage, and any other woman. To have the ability to speak, to moan and groan, to tell your partner filthy words as you do filthy things. I wish I could ask for more, or for harsher actions, but it's as if Janna's reading my mind and could sense my sexual desires.

I felt the toys intensity increase tenfold, a kid noise emanating from the vibrator as it violently rumble at a breakneck speed. Janna's moans became incoherent, unlike her bucking hips which became fiercer and harsher. Forget about Janna, you could say the same about me. Lawlessly my hips were bucking against the shaking toy, my mind clouded with thoughtful moans as I felt an electric feeling begin to spread through my nerves.

Every _little_ nub, _every_ bump, _every_ stud, I could _feel_ inside me, _every_ vibrating movement was clear as day, deafening my thoughts as I felt climax approaching. I felt as if I were visiting the ninth cloud, a feeling of our ecstasy washing over my nerves as I writhed and twisted. Janna let go of my leg, her shoulders in the dirt as we came together, eyes closed while her fulfilled moans were enough for the both of us. Our hips continued to buck against our will, prolonging our climax as the sensitive pleasure jolted through my body.

My juices leaked from my cavern as the vibrator turned off, the pink toy bathed in our love juice as I pulled it out. Bringing it to my mouth, I sucked on the side that was in Janna, her sweet essence filling my taste buds while my tongue moved around the bumps of the toy.

Janna climbed on top of me, our sweaty breasts pressed against each other, hard nipples against hard nipples. My hands sought her behind, digging the tips of my fingers in her cheeks as she closed in to kiss me. Her sweat covered body was on top of mine, our tongues moving together as my mouth was stained in the taste of her climax. She backed away, licking her lips as she stood to her feet, holding a hand out.

"Let's join the Marksman."

* * *

**Author's Note:**** It took me over a month to get this chapter out, god damn do I suck. (Procrastination OP)**

**Currently, when the ladies are done with their one on one sexual encounter, they go mid with Ahri and Katarina. The chapters are all at the same time. For example, while Nidalee and Akali, Riven and Irelia, Ahri and Katarina and Caitlyn and Miss Fortune were having sex, Sona and Janna were too. The chapters are just what happens before the point that leads up to them all going mid. Basically everyone reaches mid the same time except bot lane, because they decide to have foursome.**

**Next chapter will be Caitlyn and Miss Fortune's scene, followed by Sona, Caitlyn, Janna and Miss Fortune's foursome scene. After the foursome, they will go mid, after everyone else has.**


	6. ADC (Chapter 6)

"Sounds fine to me, Officer~."

A smile on her seductive lips while she took her shades off. My eyes following her curvaceous figure, in bondage by the short-skirted officer, a slight push against my back as she commanded;

"On your knees."

I obliged, falling to my knees while her authoritative, yet sexy tone left me servant. My knees in the dirt while she circled my kneeling figure.

"You've been a bad girl… - Sarah."

Always the role play with her, something I missed dearly, something Janna couldn't get as right as my officer. I loved being her slave, watching Caitlyn get off of me begging while she commanded me like she owned me, her dominant smile getting me off just as much.

She joined my kneeling position, hand flat against my torso, pushing me down like an animal. My back arched to make space for my restrained wrists.

"Let make you more comfortable, but don't try and run."

Her dominant gaze on my eyes while her hands snaked underneath me, freeing me of the cuffs, allowing her to re-cuff them so I can comfortably rest them in my lap.

Caitlyn straddled my thigh, my arms around her neck to make room for my mistress, cuffed hands hanging idle behind her. Her lips meet mine, our tongues dancing together before I moaned in her mouth, showing a sign of weakness for her to act upon.

She made small kisses on my neck, her tongue moving across my collar while her hand slowly crawled down my body. She sucked on my flesh, guaranteeing to leave her mark on my neck to distract me from her hand which suddenly was in my pants.

I refrained myself from speaking, feeling her hands push underneath my stained panties, slim fingers moving around my womanhood, not even giving me the slightest touch.

"I've never seen you so wet, how come?"

Her questioning eyes locked onto mine, a seductive and tempting smile on her lips.

"I-"

Her ear raised; ready to hear my pleading answer, and I'll give her just what she wants.

"I want you to fuck me, please; I'm begging you."

"Begging me to…?"

"Fuck me, please."

"You're going to have to address me as Mistress before you can make any requests."

"Mistress, _Fuck. Me._"

She withdrew her fingers from my pants, getting out of my arms which fell back into my lap.

"I don't think so, you need to _earn_ it."

She stood to her feet with a prevalent smile, unbuttoning her blue top, pulling her arms from its sleeves. She did it slowly, knowing I was ogling her, nearly drooling as my lust for her increased every second. She pulled on her bra, the black fabric un-clipping before it fled from her large, round, orbs.

I bit my lip, my eyes attention going anywhere else was impossible. I felt my womanhood become wetter and wetter as every second passed by. The cuffs are the only thing stopping me from getting up and tackling her, claiming her nipples between my lips and fingers.

She undid her tie, throwing it in the air, letting it fall to the ground as she bent over sensually, hands on the waist of her skirt.

I watched greedily, unable to take my eyes of her, trapped in her sensuous dance as her skirt went down her long, sexy, legs. She managed to keep her boots on, still wearing her officer hat along with the pair of thin straps around her thighs and black panties. Keeping that sexy police look.

Mm… I practically moaned, taking in the pure seduction of Caitlyn's sexy body. Unable to wait for her next move, but somehow, some way, I was able to.

My naked mistress reproached me, standing above me. Looking up I could see underneath her large breasts, her lips bit while she had her thumb in her panties, slightly pulling them down as she spoke;

"Do as I please."

She fell to her knees, nearly seated on my face before she took my hat off, pushing her fingers through my pink hair. She lowered herself down, her soaked sex on my pink lips. I stuck my tongue out, licking her slit from bottom to top, letting the end of my stroke flicker against her lovebud.

Caitlyn moaned, grinding her hips against my tongue as I pushed in, harshly thrusting in to taste her sweet walls, pulling out to lick the entirety of her sensitive velvet.

As my tongue pumped and plundered moans from the officer, her moans only became louder. Her breasts in her fondling hands as I watched her hardily knead her breasts, rolling and twisting her pink summits as her moans became fluent and intense

Her legs closed around my head, knowing she was about to come I moved deftly. My licks became quick, licking at such a speed Caitlyn began to scream, letting go of her breasts, bending over as her palms hit the dirt, shuddering as her hips grind vigorously.

Softly, I bit down on her clitoris, or as I like to call lovebud, Caitlyn let out a feeble scream, shuddering as her juices jet out her womanhood, squirting against my face and in my mouth as I greedily sipped her come. I gently licked her womanhood, eliciting a hoarse grunt from Caitlyn as she twitched from sensitivity, lapping the taste of her climax that I missed so much.

"That's enough Sarah."

Caitlyn got off my face, kneeling beside my prone body. Her face full of vigour as her hand roamed my skin, looking me in the eyes as I licked my lips. She leaned forward, kissing me, our lips locked as she tasted her own nectar off my lips, something she didn't mind.

Withdrawing from the kiss, she returned her attention to me, her hand slowly roaming my body, feeling my curves while she licked her lips, biting the lower sinfully.

She reached for my top, pushing the pair of buttons through their holes, loosening my white and pink arcade top as I arched my back, allowing her to strip me of it.

Her eyes moved to my breasts, and so did get hands. She grasped them in her palms, her fingers coming down to squeeze, fondling my orbs through the pink brassiere. She reached behind me, un-clipping the lace fabric that confined my bosom.

Caitlyn pushed my bra aside while leaning down, mouth slightly open to bite down on my salmon summits, but as I but my lips, waiting for her bite, a bright pink light glowed behind her.

In unison we looked at it, quizzically staring at it before we shortly looked at each other.

"I'll see what it is."

Caitlyn got up, approaching what seemed to be a pink chest, and Janna got up, meeting Caitlyn at the mysterious box. They exchanged an awkward look, Caitlyn glancing at me before she returned her attention to the chest. Janna bent over, her fingers reaching for the lid, pushing up the heart shaped cover as the gleaming light vanished.

I watched Janna's expression become joyful after seeing the contents of the box, grabbing a few things before returning to a nude Sona. I rested my head, laying it against the dirt just like when Caitlyn sat on my smile.

I heard Caitlyn's boots walking on the dirt, her eyes on mine with her hands behind her back, standing between my legs.

"Don't worry, I'm not mocking you."

From behind her back, she pulled her hands out, a thick and lengthy pink dildo with protruding bumps attached to a harness hung on her fingers. A wide smile on her lips as she presented the toy.

She wrapped the straps around her waist; oddly enough it matched the belts on her thighs. She bit her lips as she adjusted it, almost moaning as it fastened around her waist.

"There's an egg-shaped jelly that presses against my clit, don't worry, your mistress will enjoy this as well."

As if I didn't notice the other things, she picked up a small bottle from the floor, opening it and pouring the liquid contents in her hand. She stroked the false penis, coating it in the liquid she poured into her palm. She pushed her hand behind the harness, biting her lips to withdraw moans as she rubbed the substance on her womanhood.

"It's _'Intense oils by Ahri'_. It makes things more - _Intense_."

Caitlyn got on her knees, reaching for her skirt, finding a key and pushing it in the locks of my handcuffs.

"Thank you, mistress."

I moved my hands, forgetting about them as I rubbed my wrists. My attention was stolen from the soft moans emitting from Janna's lips. I looked over, Janna now nude while I saw Sona and her grind together, sharing a vibrator while they kneaded their own breasts.

"They just started, let's get louder."

My attention returned to Caitlyn, whom was pulling down my skirt, getting it off my boot-wearing legs. Left in only my pink arm warmers, knee-high boots and pink panties, _which were already _brought down to my thighs by a hungry Caitlyn; she already began to pour the aforementioned oil on my body, spreading the glossy sheen on my skin, oiling my breasts, thighs, rear and practically everywhere else.

"Face down, ass up."

I moved myself in the commanded position, my panties around my thighs as Caitlyn stared at my dripping womanhood. Moving diligently and swiftly, Caitlyn pushed in, an immediate moan escaping my lips. The oil truly does make it more _intense_.

Caitlyn's hands sought my hips, holding firmly while thrusting slowly.

"Fuck me harder!"

I begged, my moaning become more erratic as every thrust felt so _intense_, no longer able to hold back my animalistic pleas. Her hands came to my breasts, rolling my nipples and kneading my orbs, thrusting faster and harsher as she joined my moaning with her own. I bucked my hips against her thrusts, every push we moaned, every thrust akin to climax.

"I have a surprise."

Caitlyn struggled to speak between moans, my begging and writhing driving her mad with lust. She mentioned a surprise but she hasn't done anything yet, I couldn't imagine anything feeling better than this, but then I thought wrong.

Suddenly, the _'what I thought was a dildo'_ turned into a quaking vibrator. It's intensive rumbling and large bumps shook fanatically, my senses in orbit as my nerves were in heaven.

Our moans became loud pleas, my vocabulary only consisting of: fuck, me, harder, faster. My hips moved on their own, as easy as breathing. Caitlyn's thrusts became quick, fucking me from behind at a zealous speed, thrusting so vigorously with passionate force.

My walls hugged tightly on the vibrating shaft, tears at the end of my eyes as we came. In unison we screamed, my toes curling as I experienced the most intense orgasm in my life, my body rocking with joy as an ecstatic wave washed over my nerves.

The vibrator turned off, Caitlyn pulling out as I fell to my back, panting heavily as Caitlyn struggled to unstrap the harness, dropping it aside while our sighing was the only sound present. Caitlyn's hat was on the floor, seemingly to have fallen off while she was thrusting inside of me.

Caitlyn picked the strap on up, bringing it to her mouth and sucking my come off the tip. I joined her, crawling to her on all fours, bringing my lips to the middle of its false length, sucking my own juices off the very same toy which my sweet walls were hugging.

It seemed we were unaffected by sexual fatigue, our drive for pleasure filling our bodies with indefinite vigor, rejuvenating energy at each climax, allowing us to continue on until Ahri decides it's over.

While Caitlyn and I sucked on the same dildo, we hadn't noticed the two naked ladies standing with smiles on their faces.

"Need any help with that?"

Caitlyn and I looked at each other, and then we looked back at the naked duet, and with a smile, we both said;

"We would _love_ some help."

* * *

**Author's Note****: Finished this chapter the day after the prior one, pretty quick huh? Also almost done the chapter that comes after this one as well, so look forward to that.**


	7. Botlane (Chapter 7)

**State of Outfit**:

Classic Sona;

_Completely nude._

Officer Caitlyn;

_Nude other than boots, and bullet belt on each thigh._

Hextech Janna:

_Nude other than stockings and boots. Hair is down because she isn't using wind to float._

Arcade Miss Fortune:

_Nude other than boots and arm warmers._

* * *

"We would _love_ some help."

**Miss Fortune POV**:

Sona fell to her knees, crawling up to me like a completely different person. Her smile was small, like she was trying to contain her sexual excitement during every moment, myself in a similar state because she was the only woman here that I hadn't fucked yet. She pushed me down, crawling on top of me as our lips locked, our breasts of similar size pushed against while her hands had my arms pinned against the dirt.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

I tackled Janna, my lips on hers while my hands explored her curves. I used to tell her about me and Sarah, hinting her some small details that she now has become exposed to.

"We have toys Caitlyn~"

"And we also have four, Janna."

"That we do."

I got off her, Janna and I looking over to the other pair who seemed to have caught on. We crawled toward each other, all of us eager to experience what is most likely our first group sex. We moved in silence, Miss Fortune grabbing the strap on while she stood to put it on.

"I move my hips a lot. I think I'll be _pretty_ good at moving them some more."

As she equipped the strap on, Janna's hands were on my breasts, her hand cupping one whilst the other slightly rolled the nipple on the other. She came closer, as her mouth coming over my pink summit, Sona was wondering up my legs. I always thought her out to be the innocent one, but her technique was like she had done this countlessly. Soft, slow kisses on my inner thigh, her hands holding my legs slightly parted whilst she moved closer and closer. The simultaneous attention was quite pleasant, soft moans emanating from my lips while Janna bit down on a nipple, Sona's tracing tongue jumping over my womanhood to attend my other leg.

**Miss Fortune's POV:**

I watched Caitlyn become silk between these two women, Sona's foreplay akin to mine while she slowly kissed her inner thighs, moving up to trace around her, _from the teasing_, soaked womanhood, descending the unattended leg as she kissed downwards. I grabbed the oil, holding it above Janna's head before grabbing her attention.

"Use this."

She turned around; catching it in her hands as she swiftly uncapped it and squirted it in her palms. Immediately, she began to coat Caitlyn in the contents, her hands running around her curves as Sona grabbed the bottle next. She squirted the oil in her hands, approaching Janna from behind as she got real close. The busty maven cupped the mage's breasts from behind, hands moving all over her body, covering her in oil. Janna turned around, her head on Caitlyn's stomach for Sona to spread the oils, Janna bringing the maven on top of her so her oiled body rubbed off on hers.

Soon the three women's bodies were covered in oil, their curves glistening with a seductive sheen while their eyes turned to me. They all got up, Janna hugging me, oiling my body with hers while Sona squirted more in her hands, spreading it across my back while Caitlyn's hands moved around my thighs, my legs blocked by my boots. Janna's hand slipped underneath the harness, making sure to apply the amplifying oil to my womanhood before they backed off my body which was now covered in luster coating.

Caitlyn returned to lying down, Janna moving her hands up her thighs while Sona kept close to me. The maven fell to her knees, squirting the remaining contents of the oils on her hands just before she grabbed the thick dildo strapped on my waist. She stroked the false member, covering it in the intensifying liquid while her eyes locked on mine, her seductive gaze eluding my attention away from the fore-playing women behind her. Her hungering lust helped me decide it was I who was going to command this party, the submissive now the dominant.

"Janna."

Her pointy ear rose to apprehend my command.

"Sit on her face."

She smiled, happy to oblige as she moved up Caitlyn's body, turning around to face Sona and I while she slowly took her seat. Janna's feet were near Caitlyn's ear, the mage's thighs touching Caitlyn's shoulders whose hands sought the mage's hips.

Sona moved from the lubricant strap on, crawling between the seated-upon officer's legs, discarding her foreplay as she instantly pushed her tongue against her sweet spot. I heard Caitlyn release a muffled moan into Janna, Sona's tongue flickering against her lovebud with her ass high in the air, begging for my entry.

I moved closer, holding the strap on as I guided it inside her dripping cavern, the tip against her southern lips before I abruptly thrust within. I grabbed her hips while she shuddered from the sudden entry, slowly moving mine back and forth as she seemed to struggle with pleasing Caitlyn.

**Sona's POV: **

I flicked my tongue against the officer's lovebud, barely able to focus due to the thrusts of the pillaging pirate-huntress inside me. Caitlyn's moans were drowned behind Janna's rear; I softly bit down on her sweet spot only to hear a suppressant scream. I had nothing to worry about, no moans to escape my working mouth allowing me to attend to the officer's needs. The only difficult thing I came upon was struggling to keep posture with Sarah whom was inside me slowly thrusting. I couldn't imagine the feat it would be to make Caitlyn come while she plundered my womanhood from behind.

**Janna's POV:**

Our current pace was slow, Caitlyn's tongue thrusting shallowly inside my womanhood, my moans soft and steady while I moved my hips pleasurably. My eyes were on Sona, her lips on Caitlyn's lovebud, sucking at it with audible effort while Sarah had her hands on her hips, lower lip bit while she succulently thrust inside the maven.

My hands came flat against Caitlyn's stomach, fingers sprawled as I bent over, suppressing moans while my hips grind on her tongue. Her hands firm on my hips, bringing down my rear to allow her tongue deeper, her pace increasing steadily as my moans increased identically. I bit my lip, and with my eyes barely opened, I observed Sona's face become pink as she had fingers pointed like a gun thrusting inside Caitlyn's sex, Her tongue flickering diligently against her lovebud while her pumping fingers elicited humid and suppressed moans from my 'seat', feeling her hot breath against my nether regions while my hips bucked against her thrusting tongue.

**Sona's POV:**

"_Ohmygoodness_."

I screamed within my head, the strap on which Sarah was commanding suddenly began to vibrate, spawning an overwhelming pleasure that began to quake within my sweet walls which hugged on the thick toy. I bit my lip, her hand abruptly coming down on my rear, my hot breath on Caitlyn's womanhood as I struggled to contain myself. Sarah's thrusts became quick as ever, working my behind at a blitzing speed while she smacked my ass like a cowgirl.

As I barely held on to consciousness, I somehow managed to deftly thrust my two digits within Caitlyn's sex, plundering moans I envied while I sucked thoroughly at her lovebud. I bucked my hips; writhing in spot as the rumbling strap on pushed deeper, Sarah moaning while she succulently thrust inside me.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

"_Mmmppphhhh_"

My unlawful moans escaped my lips, smothered by Janna's behind which sat upon my face, my tongue sinking within her sex while her bucking hips grinded against my force with her fingers sprawled on my stomach. While I had a moaning mage on my face, Sona seemed to be working my womanhood, her string-pulling digits skillfully thrusting against my hugging walls, plundering moans which stole occupation of my mouth which purpose is to please Janna.

I heard skin being slapped, every time I heard it Sona's hot breath steamed against my womanhood, her thorough sucking of my lovebud briefly halting but her fingers continued thrusting. My vision only consisted of Janna's back end, my eyes looking up her back as my ears listened to the 'ambiance'. A buzzing sound emanated ahead of me while Sarah joined the moans of Janna, the strap on had begun vibrating as it simultaneously pleased Sona and the pirate-huntress.

**Miss Fortune's POV:**

I bit my lips in attempt to contain my moans, the vibrating strap on proving to be as intense while worn rather than inside. I brought my hand up and then swung down, bringing my palm against Sona's rear while I thrust rapidly. She liked it, bringing a dominant smile to my face as I continued to spank her ass, fucking her from behind while Caitlyn's thighs enclosed her head between.

Three different voices moaning, I thrust inside Sona vehemently, unable to control my hips as I felt my climax coming on. Juices began to trickle from Sona's southern lips, my hand coming down firm against her rear as she came, continuing to thrust as I prolonged her orgasm.

I followed suit, the vibrating strap on rumbling between me and Sona as I fucked her, my moans becoming loud and incoherent while I struggled to thrust. Withdrawing from Sona, the strap on shut off, my body tired as I fell to my knees from climax. Sona endured hers, still bright with energy as she fiercely fingered Caitlyn's tight sex with her tongue flickering. The officer's legs closed tightly around Sona's head, bringing her closer and her thrusts deeper.

**Caitlyn's POV:**

"Ohfuck-uggmph!"

Sona's vigorous finger thrusts and tongue strokes had drawn me to climax, my moans muffled against Janna's squirting womanhood as she followed suit. Our moans were full, my legs unwrapping from Sona's head as I writhed in ecstasy. Janna shuddering as her juices poured into my mouth for sweet sampling, her body unseating my face as she fell beside me. Her nectar was sweet as ever, licking my lips as the last drip was cleaned from my face, moving up to a sitting position as my eyes fell upon the scenery of four different women post-climax.

The chest opened itself, a pink light glowing from inside as I felt to approach it. Miss Fortune stood beside me, un-equipping the strap on to lay it down in a slot in the chest. Janna joined us, putting a thick vibrator which she and Sona had used prior to our group engagement inside the pink box. Then one empty slot for a circular object remained; Sona stood up and placed the empty oil bottle in, the box responding by closing its lid.

The pink chest faded away, its pink light shaping a path through the river, moving into the pink fog of war. We all looked at each other, our bodies glistening in oil as we returned our attention the pink trail, walking down the river as we heard faint moans becoming louder and louder as we approached the mid lane brush.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Next chapter will be what happened mid during the foursome at bot lane.**


	8. Teamfight (Chapter 8)

**Katarina's POV:**

The rustling of the brush had stolen our attention, the hourglass figures of Irelia and Riven emerging from the forestry. Riven walked towards me in a sensuous manner, high heels and thigh high stockings on her nude body while she moved one heel ahead of the other .I bit my lip, our gazes fixated on each other's nude bodies while she came closer. Ahri gave me a sly look, grinning while her finger tips were dug in Irelia's thick ass.

**Ahri's POV:**

Our lips were linked, the Ionian's thick and plentiful rear in my palms while I could taste Riven off her lips. I sheathed my kiss, moving down her neck with my tongue against her skin, soft hums of approval emanating from her chest while I kissed.

"Let's lie down..."

We fell to our knees before I had tackled her wet body, grasping her round breast in my hands while my tongue circled her pink summits. I looked over to my competitor; her fingers were twisting and pulling Riven's nipples while moaning into her mouth. I sped up, biting down on Irelia's salmon peaks while greedily tweaking the other, eliciting small moans from the blissful Ionian.

"There they are..."

All our attention was stolen while we all looked to the brush, a naked Nidalee and a bra and pantie-less Akali emerged from the grass, their voracious lust unable to wait for participation.

"_Come_ Nidalee; help me make her come..."

**Akali's POV: **

Nidalee approached the vixen who had asked her to join them, Ahri descending the Ionian with her lips kissing her heated skin, Nidalee occupying her recently unattended breasts while Ahri kissed down her core. Katarina pointed a finger at me, curling it for me to come forward, for me to join her. As I came to my knees, Katarina descend Riven's curves, her hands on her hips while her head moved between her thighs.

"I'll eat, you'll eat."

Katarina spoke, her high ass in the air for my attendance while she slowly pushed her tongue against the self-breast kneading battle bunny.

I moved behind the Noxian, hands on her rear while my thumbs spread her southern lips, leaning forward to give them a kiss. I licked her sex, digging into her dripping womanhood while I heard Riven's moans emanating ahead of me. I thrust my tongue in; diving in her silken sex with my own taste buds, a shriek moan escaping the redhead while I pumped my muscle.

**Riven's POV:**

I felt as if I were in bliss. Katarina's lips against my lovebud while behind her I could see the hair and ass-gripping hands of the Ionian 'Nurse'. I shuddered; the redhead was fiercely sucking at my lovebud while her fingers deftly thrust inside my womanhood, my vision blurry of the result of euphoric pleasure seizing my nerves.

Katarina's hot breath was steaming against my sex, her humid moans escaping her occupied mouth which were educed from the Ionian assassin between working her rear. Katarina's fingers began to move as quickly as her Death Lotus; my eyes shut while my screams loud. I writhed and twisted in position, locking my thighs around the Noxian assassin's head. My legs crossed behind her head, my hand in her hair with fingers swimming through her rose locks, my moans animalistic while hers began to join ferocity.

With a deep and fierce suck, I came; my womanly juices jetting down in small amounts into Katarina's lapful lips, the redhead savouring my taste while I writhed on the ninth cloud. I loosened my lock of thigh, my legs tired with heaving bosom while Katarina turned around impatiently. Akali pushed her head between immediately, her mouth veiled by Katarina's legs while audible and filthy sucking sounds played from her wet lips. Katarina moaned arbitrarily, her breast in her kneading hands while she writhed and twisted as Akali's sucking lips were joined by two digits thrusting vehemently.

"Oh _fuck_!"

Katarina screamed; bucking her hips against ferociously pumping fingers while her juices jet from her sex, sweet nectar filling Akali's mouth and tainting her fingers while she gently pulled them out. Akali sat down, licking her lips and sucking her fingers while Katarina heaved her bosom.

**Irelia's POV:**

The vixen had her tongue deep within my misty sex, sweeping moans from my lips while my bosom was caressed by the lust hungry cougar biting and tweaking my nipples.

"Mm..."

Moans escaped my mouth while the overwhelming pleasure-giving women left me on an escatic and euphoric state. Riven's moans became background music while I twist and writhe with bucking hips. Ahri's fingers pumping so deeply as she curled her fingertips which elicited deep, shuddering moans. Her tongue flickered against my lovebud, tears slipping down my face while I squinted, locking Ahri's head between my thighs as Nidalee took my lips.

Loud boisterous moans emanated from the trio adjacent to us, my moans becoming near screams while I came; shuddering and writhing while Ahri continued to thrust, prolonging my body-numbing orgasmed with curled fingers. I jolted in pleasure, Ahri's fingers continuing to thrust vehemently while I squirt, moaning and writhing animalisticly while the cougar reoccupied my bosom once again.

Finally, Ahri pulled her digits out, licking her lips while Nidalee crawled to her. The cougar grabbed Ahri's hand, letting her tongue move around her taint digits to flavor my nectar, sucking on the vixen's fingers with audible fashion. I heaved erratically, looking over to a climaxing Katarina with her thighs around Akali's head, Riven watching with a heaving bosom as the redhead came in the nurse's mouth.

"_Well what do we have here_...?"

Four basically-nude women emerged from the brush. Miss Fortune's statement stealing our attention while Janna, Sona and Caitlyn stood adjacent to her.

"You're late." Ahri said.

"You know why." Sarah responded.

Ahri returned her attention to us, looking at Nidalee and then Akali.

"The cougar and nurse haven't come in our presence; hopefully one of you will change that?"

From behind Sarah, Caitlyn wearing an Officer's hat and knee-high boots emerged, raising a volunteering hand.

"I'll _be_ _happy_ to..."

**Caitlyn's POV:**

The cougar and nurse stood up and told me to come. I obliged, walking forward to their command.

"Over here" Nidalee spoke, guiding Akali and I to a spot where we all fell to our knees.

**Miss Fortune's POV:**

Ahri called upon me and Riven, both of us approaching the nude vixen that stood up to greet us. She grabbed my hand, spinning me so that my rear was in her standing lap, caressing me from behind as her hands crawled up my body. The Exile stood in front of me, a small kiss on my lips while Ahri's hand found comfort in tweaking the firm nipples seated on my breasts.

**Sona's POV:**

"Sona." Irelia stood up, grabbing a hold my hand as she closed in for a kiss, Janna walking towards the kneeling redhead who was the only one without a partner/group.

* * *

**Author's Note****: Ok, I'm really sorry for not updating the chapter for three weeks, I've been busy with football and come home to tired to work on anything. If you're a fan of this fanfiction and want to read something like it while waiting for the next chapter, just give any one of my other fanfictions a read.**

**Now, stuff related to the story; each upcoming chapter will be one of the pairings/groupings as their own separate chapter. The current pairs/groups are; Caitlyn x Akali x Nidalee, Miss Fortune x Ahri x Riven, Irelia x Sona, and Katarina x Janna. The next chapter will be a group, don't worry! ;)**


End file.
